Hell on Repeat
by SissyCreates19
Summary: A look at Zoe's Hell. (Missing scene from "The Seven Wonders". Enjoy.


Zyle One-shot. Just something that popped in my head when I was on tumblr and saw the gif set of Zoe returning from Hell. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

SILENCE...

There's no soft rustling of leaves being blown by the wind, or soft chirps from migrating birds passing above.

The atmosphere is darker. A gray light surrounds everything, shadows dancing all around. It's as if I'm looking through a filmy surface. Everything disoriented and yet, I can vaguely see.

Once I focus, I realize where I am. Standing just outside my room at the academy.

* * *

I'm in a play.

The scene is set, script written.

It's now my cue.

I want to turn away, go back to **my** reality.

But I don't have much of a choice.

As I twist the handle and peer inside, my breath hitches... **_Kyle._**

* * *

He's facing the window, his gaze concentrated on the outside world. His face is hidden somewhat., a dark presence around him. There's a suitcase in his hand._"Kyle?...what are you..."_

**"I'm leaving, Zoe"**

* * *

His words catch me off guard. "_What?_"

**"You know, I've wondered why I stayed here..."** He turns to face me, face still hidden. **"...****in this place.**."

When he finally steps closer, there's a difference I immediately notice.

This isn't _my Kyle._

His eyes are darker, almost black, conveying a hatred I've never seen. Hostility and rage taking over his features.

**"Then I realized..." **His tone is cold, ** "it's cause I had no choice."**

I step more into the room.

**"I don't want to be here. At this school."** He looks at me, **"Or with you."**

_"Please don't say that."_ I reach for his hand but he turns away.

**"Why can't I? Cause it hurts you?!"** A laugh escapes his lips. Sinister and dark. **"Your happiness isn't my concern anymore."** He points an accusing finger at me. **"Did you ever care about mine?"** His head shakes, **"No, cause if you had, you wouldn't have made me this!"** He screams, gesturing to himself.

_"I was just trying to make things right."_ I feel a tinge of pain in my chest. _"I just wanted you to have another chance."_

**"A chance at what?!"** His outburst scares me and I slightly recoil. **"My life has been reduced to being a servant...a guard dog."**

He's getting angrier, **"I was suppose to be somebody! Finish college and become an engineer. I was suppose to get married one day,... have kids,... grow old."**

* * *

He roughly grabs my arm, shaking me, **"I'll never have any of that because of you!"**

Tears are running down my cheeks,_"Please Kyle..I..I love you."_

**"Well..."** He releases my arm, the jerky movement causing me to fall. **" I don't love you."**

His words cause me to gasp, my heart shattering.

He lets out a chuckle, **"How could you even think I would love you?"** I'm still on the floor, hugging myself. **"It's your fault I died!"**

_"No..no...no..no."_ I mutter softly, hastily shaking my head.

**"I never wanted you. You were just someone who was there."** I watch as he picks up his suitcase. **"A naive girl who was easily pleased."** He gives me a once-over, scoffing. **"Pathetic."**

As he walks past me, he pauses for a moment, bending down to my position on the ground. His mouth moving next to my ear, my eyes shut tightly. **"I never loved you, Zoe Benson."**

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm back in the hallway. My hand reaches for the door.

I hear myself call out to him, asking him the same questions, pleading for him to stay. Then, falling apart as he leaves.

Then it all happens again.

...And again...

... And again...

As he's yelling at me for the fifth time, I concentrate on waking myself up. Not willing to go through this for an eternity.

** I WON'T...**

* * *

My eyes suddenly open. Sitting up, gasping for breath, I take in my surroundings.

It all keeps playing in my head. Those hurtful words that I've always worried were true feelings. I feel arms wrap around me. Comforting.

It's _my Kyle_. Not that heartless creature... But the loving boy.

* * *

Misty still hasn't awakened, hours have passed. Everyone is scattered around the room, waiting.

Myrtle and Queenie are on the coach, observing as Cordelia tries to coax Misty to return.

And Madison's drinking her lunch, her disinterest in the situation obvious.

I'm in the corner of the room, absentmindedly chewing my thumb nail, lost in a daze.

Kyle comes over to stand in front of me, a worried look on his face. "Zoe.." A voice that once brought me comfort, causes me to cringe.

**_'I never loved you.'_**

"Zoe...talk to me." His hands run up my arms. My stomach churns...

* * *

Pushing Kyle away, I quickly leave the room, rushing to the bathroom.

I'm barely able to lift the toilet seat, before the contents of my stomach are emptied into the porcelain bowl.

* * *

The cold water calms me down, somewhat, as I splash my face. Holding onto the sink, I take deep breaths. I can still feel how my heart broke when I was there. It won't stop. The image of his sneer as he said he didn't love me, the heartless laugh echoes in my ears.

The sound of the door opening and closing breaks my trance. Glancing up, I see a reflection in the mirror, of the person who I'm slowly losing my sanity over. Kyle

* * *

"Are you okay?" Concern is evident in both his voice and expression. I just nod, not trusting my voice. Afraid if I even attempt to mutter a single letter, I'll break down. I become interested in looking anywhere but him.

A heavy sigh leaves his mouth. "**_Zoe.._**" The whisper of my name sends shivers through me, like always. But then I remember:

**'_It's your fault'_**

** 'Pathetic_ '_**

**'****_naive__ girl'_**  


* * *

"I'd never do that, Zoe." Strong arms wrap around my waist, molding me to his front. Hot breath fans my neck as he plants kisses to my head."It will **never** happen." I can feel myself breakdown. As I start to cry, I sink to the floor. He doesn't hesitate to follow.

Setting me on his lap., he holds me tightly. Rocking me back and forth, he whispers soothing words. "Sh, sh... It's okay." I cling to him as he begins to silently weep with me. "I'm here..I got you..."

* * *

Some time goes by and my sobbing slowly stops.

My eyes glance up at him. He smiles sadly as his hand comes up to wipe away some left-behind tears.

"I'm sorry, you had to go through that." He tells me, voice sounding in pain. "I'm sorry it was me who made you cry."

"It wasn't you, Kyle." I mutter.

* * *

"Its just...the hell version of you said... said you didn't want to be here with me...That I didn't care about you at all." My heads shakes in contradiction to that sentence.

His hand rubbing circles on my back encourages me to continue.

"**That's not true..** I care about you... so much...And..I...I just want you to be happy.. "

My eyes drift shut, head bowing in an attempt to keep it together.

* * *

"Hey..." His tone is hushed. "**_Zoe..._**" His forehead nudges mine, causing me to look up. "**You** make me happy." He kisses my nose, "You'll always make me happy."

I smile faintly at him. My hand caresses the side of his face, thumb rubbing delicately across his cheek. When my gaze meets his he slowly leans in, kissing my lips tenderly.

* * *

A minute passes and I feel his tongue trace along my bottom lip.

He shifts me so I'm straddling him, my thighs on either side of his hips. I begin to grind against him, trying to ease the ache that he caused.

Pulling away he gasps, "**_Zoe..._**" I kiss him again, silencing his words.

* * *

I shove his suit jacket off his shoulders and he pulls away to take it off. He re-attaches our lips, kissing me passionately.

My fumbling fingers go to his shirt, blindly undoing the buttons. Once opened, I quickly rid him of the pesky garment.

Sliding my hands down his chest, my nails slightly scratch. His stomach muscles tense under my touch.

I become wetter as I continue to buck against his hardening bulge. My mouth kisses across his jaw to his neck.

* * *

Slowly, I kiss over his fading scars, my tongue darting out to lick once and a while. Devoting my time to trace over every rise and dip of skin. The once harsh, jagged wounds are now a pale pink.

He hums in approval,"**_Mmmm...Zoe.._**" His head is thrown back, eyes closed. He always likes when I do this. My way of showing that I adore him the way he is .

His hand goes to the back of my neck, guiding me back up to his lips. Mys hands go to the hem of my shirt, stopping our kiss to lift it over my head.

I shiver, his hands running up my back, as he unclasps my bra. He tugs it softly down my arms and tosses it somewhere.

* * *

His hands grip my thighs, hoisting me up as he stands. My hands go to his shoulders on instinct.

I'm set gently on to the bathroom counter. His mouth is sucking harshly at my neck, nipping at the skin.

I reach for his pants, unzipping them. Gently, I stroke him as I pull out his hard dick. He's moaning against my neck, shoving his pants down until they're past his thighs.

His hand disappears under my skirt, yanking roughly at my panties, causing them to rip. The torn piece of fabric is quickly discarded.

Staring into my eyes, he thrusts into me, causing my mouth to open and eyes to shut.

"You..okay...?" He asks. My eyes open and I see the boy I love.

"Yeah..**_.please..._**just...move.." He nods and begins to thrust. Slowly, making me feel every inch of him, he with-drawls himself and pushes back in.

* * *

His hips, after a while, begin to pivot sharply. Neither one of us are able to continue the slow movements.

My right leg is abruptly lifted. He places it over the inside of his elbow. The new angle allows him to go deeper, causing me to moan loudly.

**_"Quiet..." _**he mutters against my lips.

* * *

It's _too_ much...

The deep and hard thrusts, the way he's hitting that spot that makes me tingle all over.

My body can't hold itself up any longer. Kyle notices. Setting my leg back down, his hand goes under me. Sitting me up as he pounds harshly, his thrusts relentless. I kiss him roughly, nipping his lower lip. My nails dig into the flesh of his back and shoulder blades.

"_**...****Zoe...**_ Jesus Christ.." A hand tangles into my hair, forcing my neck to the side. He bites at the already red skin.

Gripping the edge of the counter with one hand, my free one winds around to the back his neck. Hips trying to meet his thrusts. His teeth bite my nipple, soothing the hard bud afterwards.

He releases a hiss as I tug roughly at his hair.

"**_God.._**I love you..." His fingers tweak my nipple and then glide down my body. He rubs my clit in time with his thrusts. "Forever..I love you...**_ahh.._**.forever..." I close my eyes, letting his words replay in my head.

* * *

A small spark ignites in my stomach, flickering but not fully lit.

When my eyes re-open, I am greeted with a pleasurable sight. Kyle's body is covered in a sheen of sweat, hair tousled and stuck to his forehead. His bottom lip between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Focused on watching our bodies join together.

As if he sensed me staring, he glances up. A smirk appears on his face, as his pace increases.

"_**Ky..Kyle..**_.uh..**_shit..._**I'm about..to cum..."

He thrusts harder when I say this, rubbing my clit faster.

* * *

That spark grows and expands, making my body feel like it's on fire.

"**_Kyle..._**" His thrusts become sloppy, losing their rhythm momentarily, before resuming.

"Shit..." I begin to clench around him as he thrusts faster. "Uh**_...Zoe.._**."

Bodies in sync, we reach our climaxes together. Proving how in tune we are with one another.

* * *

Our heads are resting on each others shoulders, both of us trying to regain composure.

He plants lazy kisses against my hot skin, his lips cooling me. His fingers are tracing random patterns on my thigh.

I reach for his hand. My fingers intertwine with his, bringing them up to my mouth, kissing his knuckles.

My head raises to look at him. He smiles affectionately at me, his free hand reaching up to tuck a piece of my disheveled hair behind my ear.

He lightly taps my nose. My face scrunches in fake annoyance at the action and he mirrors me. A giggle escapes my mouth and he just smiles fondly.

* * *

"I'm gonna always love you Zoe." He whispers gently into my ear."I'm never gonna leave."

"I'll never leave you either." I tell him, my hand running through his hair. My head goes back to his shoulder, placing a kiss on the soft skin. **_"Never.."_**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The idea came to me and I knew if I didn't get it done, I'd forget. I'm working on the next chapters of "Zyle's Future" & "The New Warlock in Town". They should be done soon. Plus, I'm doing a couple one-shots too.


End file.
